


At the Top of the Ferris Wheel

by cherryan



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amusement Parks, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Oumasai Week, based on a prompt, date, ouma is an awkward idiot, saihara loves him anyway, this is just really gay and sappy, winter date of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryan/pseuds/cherryan
Summary: When Ouma put together a fun day for everyone at the amusement park, Saihara had hard time believing he had no ulterior motives. Little did he know, Ouma didn't do it for him alone.“When you’re happy, I’m happy.”“Huh?”





	At the Top of the Ferris Wheel

“I didn’t realize this was so high up.”

Gazing out of the window of the ferris wheel cabin, Saihara spoke with his back turned to the other boy. Calm and collected as ever, yet his voice was colored with excitement. 

“It’s been so long since I last rode one of these… what about you, Ouma-kun?”

At the mention of his name, Ouma jumped. He had hardly been paying attention to the view - how could he, when the view inside the cabin was so much more beautiful? With Saihara having turned to face him, he took in every little detail he could see. Ever-so-slightly frosted eyelashes. Lips chapped from the dry winter air. The boy’s beaming face framed by his hair, strands just a little out of place from the slight wind before. The way he raised his slender fingers to tuck a stray strand behind his ear. A huge, fluffy scarf with a greyish tartan pattern, covering his chin. Who cared about how high up the ferris wheel cabin was?

“Hmm… that’s confidential information!” he grinned and leaned back, not caring to dig up any past experiences with amusement parks. They couldn’t possibly make him happier to remember than burning this moment to the core of his brain anyway. 

 

Saihara sighed, scratching his chin.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He gave an awkward smile, but it was sincere. He let it go; he had long since learned not to push the line of questioning when he received a strange answer like that. It wasn’t important anyway. 

“It means whatever you think it means!” Yeah, he had figured. He wasn’t sure why he even asked - Ouma wasn’t the type to elaborate on his past regardless. He couldn’t deny his curiosity at times, but he wouldn’t trade today for the knowledge of any amount of past experiences. 

“I’m still surprised you managed to arrange this, though. Wasn’t it hard to get everyone together?”

“Oh, you know me. I just pulled some strings, and everything was easy-peasy”, Ouma bragged with a wide smile, gesturing with his hands. “Anything for my beloved Saihara-chan! Even a full day at the coolest amusement park in the country, with _all_ of our dear friends present!”

“...you say that, but you dragged Momota-kun to the arcade just to beat him in a game tournament, didn’t you?” Saihara chuckled dryly as he recalled the event. Alright - he couldn’t deny it had been a little funny to watch. Sad, but kind of funny. 

“It’s not my fault Momota-chan always wants to flex his awful skills at games!”

“Fair enough, but did you have to challenge him to walk through the haunted house too? And you two almost turned the lunch into a food fight. Harukawa-san got pretty mad…” 

 

With a fond smile, Saihara began recalling several more events that had taken place during the day, his face glowing with joy - but Ouma was only half-listening to the contents of his speech. It was unusual for Saihara to talk at this length, and he couldn’t help it; having slept lightly the night before, and exhausted from the long day, he began to doze off. The sound of the other boy’s soothing voice continued as he began to point out all the places that could be seen from the window. The ferris wheel cabin was nearing the top. 

“Ouma-kun?”

Blinking, he tried to focus on the words being spoken to him. He was usually more alert than this, but right now, it was as though a strange warmth was wrapping itself around him, slowly lulling him to sleep. Safety and comfort, perhaps. 

“Sorry, are you getting bored?” Saihara pulled up his scarf, hiding his expression. Was he mad? Before Ouma could protest that of course he wasn’t, _he wanted to keep listening and fall asleep to the best sound ever gracing his ears,_ he was cut off.

“Thank you, Ouma-kun. I had a lot of fun.”

He blinked once, twice. Then, something he couldn’t explain took over him - he found himself put under a spell by the other boy’s soft voice, and his small, modest smile. Before he could stop himself, he had already replied.

“When you’re happy, I’m happy.”

“Huh?”

A moment of silence. With Saihara still reeling, Ouma just began to register what he actually just said. _God, what in the world had possessed him to say that? Was he an idiot? A Momota-level idiot!?_ It was so sappy, it was almost gross. Nothing like him. Nuh-uh. He had to backpedal. 

“Well! Of course that’s a l-”

He never got to execute his corrective move. 

“Me too.”

“Bwah?”

This time the dumb, confused noise left Ouma’s mouth instead. When he looked, Saihara’s face was adorned by a gentle smile, a light blush covering the top of his cheeks. He stammered before getting his next sentence out of his mouth. 

“Ouma-kun, I-... I love you.”

Despite the thin layer of snow covering the late evening streets, the city lights shining in from the windows framed Saihara’s face with a warm yellow glow, and for a moment, Ouma thought he was seated in a ferris wheel cabin with an angel. 

He stared ahead, blankly, for a full five seconds before frantically pulling up his scarf to cover half of his face. Saihara didn’t hesitate - he placed his palm on top of the other boy’s, their hands simply resting like that on the cabin bench. _Warm_. Neither said anything for a while. 

“Sheesh! You’re so naive, Saihara-chan. If you let people lie to your face so easily, someone’s gonna take advantage of you!”

He didn’t sound very convincing when his words drowned in the fabric of his muffler. But he couldn’t possibly let go - not when his face was this hot. Why had Saihara gone and said the only thing in the world that he shouldn’t have? 

But even so, as Saihara’s thumb gently rubbed the back of his hand, he couldn’t stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this far, thank you! This is the first fic ever I'm posting on ao3, and some of the first I've written for a looong time. It's very sappy and self-indulgent, but if you enjoyed it, I'd love to hear your thoughts! 
> 
> Originally I wrote this to fill a prompt from a tumblr prompt list, requested by a friend (the prompt was "When you’re happy, I’m happy"). But she seemed to really like it, so I decided to post it for 2019 tumblr oumasai week under the prompt 'Date'. If I end up filling more prompts, I might make them into a series on here, but for now, I'm posting this as it is. In any case, thank you for reading this far!


End file.
